Lullaby
by CallmeTensai
Summary: even shinobi needed lullabys when they were younger.Nruto's mother comes back just to give him one. song fic. no flaming


**Lullaby**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its characters, or this song

* * *

**

A five-year-old Naruto Uzumaki sat on his bed. He looked out the window at the storm that raged outside. He jumped as another lightning bolt flashed closely followed by the sound of thunder. Suddenly a beautiful red-headed woman appeared. (If you can't guess its Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother) Her hair was short, only to the shoulder and her eyes seemed to glow at the sight of Naruto. Naruto watched the slightly see-through lady as she sat down near him and put an arm around him. Her other hand rose to his face and wiped away the tears that were still pouring down the small blond child's face. Then she started to sing, her voice was quiet and angelic and immediately made Naruto feel better.

_**Little child, be not afraid  
the rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight**_

_**  
Little child  
be not afraid  
though thunder explodes  
and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight**_

Naruto started to relax until another flash of lightning frightened him once again, but the sweet voice of the woman next to him quickly ended that. He wasn't sure who she was but he liked that she was here with him.

_**  
And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
this same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
in the morning**_

He thought of the forests and rivers near the training grounds and the academy. He had always thought that they were pretty. He didn't like the way the rain sounded now, but comforted him to know that this is what made the beautiful places he loved to go. Still, he wished he could see the moon, he loved pale light it gave him it made him feel safe.

_**  
Little child  
be not afraid  
the storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight**_

He jumped again as what looked like a large hand scratched at his window. He moved closer to the red-headed woman next to him. But as he listened to her song he realized it was just a branch that was caught on the window pane.

_**  
Little child  
be not afraid  
the wind makes creatures of our trees  
and the branches to hands  
they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight  
**_

_**  
And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
this same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
in the morning**_

He thought again of the forests, rivers and fields he went to everyday after the academy let out. He felt much better now, safer than he had his entire life. He was starting to fall asleep now.

_**  
For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight**_

When the woman sang 'and to give a kiss goodnight' she gave Naruto a small kiss on the cheek. Naruto was surprised that this pretty lady was ever little like him and afraid like he was. Especially with how brave she had seemed not to be scared of the rain and wind and thunder.

_**  
Well, now I am grown  
and these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But its dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**_

Her voice was getting softer and sweeter. Naruto's eyes were closing and he was almost totally asleep now. As his eyes closed and he drifted into sleep he started to sing with the lady.

_**  
And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning **_

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning 

Naruto fell completely asleep as the last line of the song finished. Kushina Uzumaki stood up and pulled the covers back over her son. It was true that while Naruto wouldn't see or hear her, she would still be hear in the morning. She would always be there. She bent over and gave Naruto another little kiss on the cheek and said "Good night my beloved son I will see you in the morning."

* * *

**Authors note: I know some people don't like song fics but I just had to do this the song is lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna** **Teng. I hope you liked it please read and review. No flaming please. **


End file.
